Airfield lighting systems are designed to provide visual cues and/or signals for aircraft utilizing an airfield (e.g., runways, approach areas, and/or taxiways of the airfield). Aircraft lighting systems are designed in accordance with International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO), Federal Aviation Administration (FAA), and/or International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standards. A regulated alternating current (AC) source is necessary to comply with such standards, as well as to cater to modern light emitting diode (LED) light sources used for airfield runway lamps.
Constant current regulators may be utilized to regulate an AC source, such as an AC mains. A constant current regulator may be used to provide current in the correct range, as well as provide a dynamic load response for the airfield runway lamps. Additionally, a constant current regulator can provide isolation between the AC mains and the airfield runway lamps in the event of a lightning strike, preventing unwanted electrical surge.